The Cullen Song!
by Twilight Black Shadow
Summary: The Llama song has been re-done. Look here for the Cullen's version.
1. The Cullen Song!

Okay, so, how many of you have seen the Llama Song on youtube? Well, here's the Cullen version, and its even funnier with pictures. Look it up.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! **(Okay, so that's a lie, I have three fanshirts, twwo packs of trading cards, and a rubber Team Edward bracelet. Happy now?)

* * *

Here's a Cullen  
There's a Cullen  
And another little cullen  
Fuzzy Cullen  
Funny Cullen  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Truck

Cullen Cullen werewolf Cullen  
Grizzly muffin piano Cullen  
Cullen Cullen bracelet Cullen  
Cullen Cullen Truck

I was once a Volvo  
Cedward baked a cake  
But(t) i never saw the way  
The Bella kissed the Jake

I was only just undead  
Alice told a tale  
And now listen  
Bella, dear  
Jacob wags his tail

Did you ever see a Cullen  
Kiss a Cullen  
On the Cullen  
Cullen's Cullen  
Tastes of Cullen  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Truck

Half a cullen  
Twice the cullen  
Not a cullen  
Newton Cullen  
Cullen in a car  
Alarm a  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Truck

Is this how it's told now?  
Aro is so old  
Is it made of venom juice?  
sparkle  
marble  
cold

Alice likes to spend the cash  
Jacob's out of luck  
And in the final chapter  
He imprints with a duck

* * *

lol....let me know what you think, please. Flames welcome.


	2. The Llama Song!

Okay, questions first. 1) Yes, there is a video called The Llama Song on YouTube. Search it. The song is much funnier if you know how to sing it. You can also search The Cullen Llama Song and you can watch a video of that one too. The pictures make it hilarious. If you want to hear someone sing it, make sure you pick the one with the lyrics in the sidebar. 2) I didn't buy my Team Edward rubber bracelet, my friend Cody suprised me with it. He said it was one of the last ones at Hot Topic. You heard it here first, people. Rubber Team Edward bracelets at Hot Topic! lol. And Team Jacob ones, too. And a pretty white one that says Twilight and even has a cute little apple charm. okay. on with the story-thingy.

* * *

I figured you guys might want the original lyrics so you can see how much it has changed. So, that means, without further ado, I bring you: The Llama Song!

Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
But i never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
It was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail

Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Half a llama  
Twice the llama  
Not a llama  
Farmer  
Llama  
Llama in a car  
Alarm a llama  
Llama  
Duck

Is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
Ankle  
Cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
And become a duck

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. The Obama Song

{ The long awaited president-themed Llama Song}

* * *

"The Obama Song"

One Obama  
Two Obama  
Tree Obama  
Four Obama  
Hot Obama  
Vote Barack Obama  
Wish him luck

Hang with ludacris Obama  
Jewish yarmulkah Obama  
He'll be our next president  
Obama llama duck

We're tired of our president  
Everyone hates him  
He put us in sour fruit  
And Cheney shot his friend  
But now that guy is leaving town  
And life will have less suck  
Time for him to retire now  
And become a duck

Did you ever see Obama  
Kiss Obama  
On obama  
Mama of obama  
Wish Barack Obama luck

Power man of steel Obama  
Young Obama  
Hip Obama  
Funtime at the beach  
Barack Obama llama duck

I'm scared of republicans  
They say they want change  
But then they want to stay the same  
And then it hurts my brain  
I'll crash into a voting booth  
I proudly proclaim  
I will not go left or right  
Only vote for change

* * *

I do not own any variations of the Llama Song, nor do I take credit for making up any of them. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Bin Ladin Song

Another addition in the series of the Llama Songs. Here's to making fun of Bin Ladin.

* * *

Here's Bin Ladin,  
There's Bin Ladin,  
And a picture of Bin Ladin,  
Violent Ladin,  
Deadly Ladin,  
Osama Bin Ladin,  
Saddam

Ladin, Ladin  
Nuke bomb,  
Ladin,  
Rocket,  
Weapon,  
Ammo,  
Ladin,  
Ladin, Ladin  
Shotgun,  
Ladin,  
Ladin, Ladin  
Saddam

I once was a little boy,  
i lived in a shack,  
But I never saw the brutal way,  
My dad slayed my cat,  
I was only three years ol,  
Yet I told a tale,  
And now listen all iraquis ,  
To the bombs I hail,

Did you ever see Bin Ladin,  
Chase Bin Ladin,  
Help Bin Ladin,  
Ladin. Ladin,  
Guns of Ladin,  
Ladin, Ladin,  
Saddam,

Dead Bin Ladin,  
Killed Bin Ladin,  
Not Bin Ladin,  
Osama,  
Ladin,  
Ladin in a tank,  
Alarm Bin Ladin,  
Ladin,  
Saddam.

My name is Saddam Hussain,  
I drive an army tank,  
I sneak up by my enemy,  
Hit them at their flank,  
Now my song is getting thin,  
There is no more drama,  
Time for me to retire,  
And run off with Osama.

* * *

Once again, I own nothing!


End file.
